Wagering Love
by Lady Azura
Summary: Lizzie doesn't believe in love, but when Edwin bets her that he can make her fall for him by the end of the month, will she change her mind? On Hiatus.
1. Ice Queen

Summary: _Lizzie doesn't believe in love, but when Edwin bets her that he can make her fall for him by the end of the month, will she see differently?_

Disclaimer: Don't own _Life With Derek_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: The idea for this fic came to me last week, and I haven't been able to get it out of my head since. So… I've decided to write it.

Enjoy!

X

**Wagering Love****  
**_**Ice Queen**_

X

12:10 PM.

Lunch.

At Thompson High, the cafeteria is filled to the brim with students, but that's nothing new. Laughter and endless chatter meld together, creating a cluster of indistinguishable _noise_ and making it impossible to tell who from who. Amidst all of this chaos, a boy with chestnut hair trembles uncontrollably as he makes his way towards the girl who has unknowingly captured his heart, a love letter in hand. Immediately, his fellow peers take notice; a small crowd gathers and watches with pity in their eyes, for they all know what will be the outcome. His friends try to stop him, but despite his nerves, he's determined.

When he reaches her table, he taps her on the shoulder. She stops talking to her soccer teammates and swivels around; her face lights up as soon as she sees him, and a smile spreads across her face like wildfire.

"Oh, hey Nick!" She greets him cheerfully. "What -"

"Will you go out with me?" He blurts, cutting her off.

Her smile fades instantly, but a blush rises to her cheeks so he's still hopeful. Behind her, her friends become giddy and begin whispering amongst themselves, but he keeps his attention focused on _her_ the entire time. Finally, she looks away, and he gets a sinking feeling in his stomach because he now knows that she's avoiding eye contact on purpose.

"I'm sorry… I can't."

The boy -- Nick -- is crushed. She may be angelic and pure in every sense imaginable, but her words are like poisonous daggers that rip through his chest, gutting him like a fish until there's nothing left.

"_Why_?" He cries desperately, gripping the envelope in his hands tightly.

"Because… I only see you as a friend." She replies, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "I'm really sorry, Nick. Please don't hate me."

_Hate_ her? That was absurd. He could never… not _her_. Even if she had just shattered his heart into a million pieces, he could never _hate_ her… he loved her too much to do that.

So instead, he sulks, retreating back to his own lunch table where his friends are quick to comfort him. For a moment, the rest of the cafeteria sympathizes with him as well, for they've seen it all before, time and time again. Then they return to their previous conversations, dismissing the boy from their thoughts because now he's just another broken heart on _her_ ever-growing list.

The notorious "Ice Queen" strikes again…

x

"You are _horrible_."

Tearing her gaze away from the miserable teen currently moping in the back of the cafeteria, sixteen-year-old Lizzie McDonald turned and stared at her best friend, raising an eyebrow.

"Charlotte, do explain _how_ exactly I'm 'horrible', as you so eloquently put it." She said, pulling out some of her sister's vocabulary.

The blonde across from her flipped her hair over her shoulder and huffed.

"You don't get it, do you?" She asked incredulously. "You might've just _destroyed_ that poor kid. He'll probably never ask _anyone_ out ever again, thanks to you!"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Lizzie snapped. "It wasn't like I flat out rejected him. I was nice!"

"That's the problem!" Rebecca, her other best friend, interjected from beside her. "At least if you were a complete bitch, he'd eventually get over it, but because you were so _sweet_ about it…"

"Not a chance." Charlotte sighed, shaking her head sadly.

"I fail to see how that makes any sense!"

"That's not the point."

"Then what _is_?"

"Why won't you date anyone, Liz?" Rebecca whined, changing the subject entirely. "I mean, you have guys _flocking_ to you, _begging_ you to go out with them. Most girls would _kill_ to be in your shoes, and yet you turn down every potential boyfriend? _Why_?"

The McDonald girl scrunched up her nose.

"I've told you before." She said simply. "High School boys aren't worth it. I mean… just look at them. They're so… ugh, immature. And they're pigs. Remember what happened to Amanda last year? The sophomore she was out with tried to feel her up on the _first date_. Who does that? Oh, and let's not forget the scumbag _you_ went out with last year, Charlotte. He videotaped you guys doing it and posted it on the school website." She took a sip of her water before continuing. "All I'm saying is that in high school, the only thing boys care about is sex. I'd rather wait until university before I start seeing anyone. At least _there_, the guys have other things on their mind besides getting into our pants -- like their _future_."

"But what about Gabby and Jason? They've been going out since grade eight and Jason hasn't tried anything she didn't want." Rebecca argued.

"Jason's the exception, then." Lizzie replied. "But _most_ guys right now, are like _that_."

She jerked her head to the right -- in the direction of a group of Sci-Fi fanatics having a belching contest. Her eyes landed on a familiar dark-haired boy in particular, who was currently "winning" if the dorky grin on his face was any indication. When she heard Charlotte and Rebecca gag, she smirked and glanced back.

"_See_?" She said. "Would you _really_ want to throw yourselves into a relationship with guys like _that_?"

Charlotte cringed and shuddered, while Rebecca shook her head frantically, auburn curls bouncing around.

"Ew, gross! _No_!"

"I'd rather be dead than… ugh, nasty thoughts…" The blonde girl squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to get rid of them. Once she was done, she peered back at Lizzie. "I can't _believe_ you guys are like… related."

"We're not." Lizzie replied dully. "Thank _God_." She cast another glance in said boy's direction before sighing. "Disgusting… he's a disgrace to the human evolution…"

"You said it." Rebecca agreed.

x

Needless to say, Lizzie was relieved to get home.

After the little guilt trip her so-called "best friends" had put her through at lunch, followed by the accusing looks her classmates proceeded to shoot her for the remainder of the day, she was tired. All she wanted to do was sit back and watch some TV, and ultimately take her mind off of recent events.

Tossing her backpack onto the floor, she made her way into the kitchen and began digging through the pantry for a snack. Her mom and step-dad wouldn't be home for a few more hours, and she was starving. She ended up spotting a granola bar and settled on that, but as she started to unwrap it she heard someone chuckle from behind her and felt her jaw tighten.

Okay, so apparently she _wasn't_ going to have the entire house to herself.

With a loud sigh, Lizzie turned, and wasn't at all surprised when she found her step-brother standing on the other side of the island, elbows propped up on the countertop and chin resting on his knuckles, smiling at her knowingly.

She promptly crumpled up her wrapper and threw it at him, but he dodged it and frowned at her, wagging his forefinger in disapproval.

"Now, Liz, is that any way to treat your favorite step-brother?" He chided.

"You're delusional, Ed." She scoffed.

"And _you're_ a bitch." He countered. "Or so I've heard."

Lizzie rolled her eyes and leaned back against the sink, staring at him expectantly. "What do you _want_, Edwin? I'm not gonna lend you more money, if that's what -"

"You know…" Edwin interrupted, straightening his posture and shuffling across the kitchen floor to join her. "I have to commend you for the way you brutally rejected Nick in front of everyone at lunch today. _Hilarious_."

"I'd rather not think about it, thank you very much." Lizzie muttered, but her step-brother ignored her and went on.

"People are talking, and rumor has it that you're batting for the other team." His dark eyes glistened. "Is it true, Liz? Are you a _lesbian_?"

"No." She snapped. "Did Tanya tell you that?"

"Tanya didn't have to. Everyone's been saying it lately."

Lizzie groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose irritably. "Great. _Just_ great."

Edwin stuck out his bottom lip in mock sympathy. When he tried to feign consolation by rubbing her shoulders, however, she smacked his hand away. He laughed nervously and took a step back before speaking once more.

"So if you're not into girls, then why won't you go out with any of the guys that ask you out?" He inquired.

"You know, that's the _second_ time somebody's asked me that today alone and to be honest, it's getting kind of annoying." Lizzie growled. When her step-brother tilted his head to the side and waited for her 'answer', she crossed her arms and averted her gaze stubbornly. "None of your business."

"C'mon, Liz…" Edwin pressed. "As your step-brother, I think you have an obligation to at least tell _me_. Since we've been through so much together and all…"

"I'm not obligated to tell you _anything_." Lizzie retorted, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "But I know you, and I know that you won't stop bugging me _until_ I do, so I guess I don't really have much of a choice."

Edwin smirked.

"Nope."

"Hmph. Jerk."

"But you _love_ me for it…"

"In your dreams, Venturi!"

"Every night."

"You're repulsive."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Ugh! Do you want to know or not?"

Immediately, the dark-haired boy went silent. Lizzie took a deep breath to calm herself and regain her composure before she began.

"High School relationships are meaningless." She said. "Everyone makes such a big deal out of them when really… what's the point? It's not like any of them actually _last_, and the ones that do are rare. I think it's stupid when two teenagers hook up and within a week, start claiming to love each other when in reality, what they supposedly feel is nothing more than infatuation -- and a dose of hormones."

She paused to lift herself up onto the counter before continuing, "I don't date because I don't want to have to say 'I love you' to a guy that I've been with for a couple of weeks, but I'll be _forced_ to because everyone will expect that sort of thing, even though it's impossible for someone our age to actually fall in love. So, my best bet is just to avoid relationships altogether. Besides, I can think of much more productive ways to spend my time other than thinking about how to 'please my man'." She rounded on him. "Does that answer your question, Ed?"

Edwin remained mute for about a minute or so, trying to absorb her words carefully and make sense of them. As the gears churned in his head, Lizzie slipped down from her temporary seat and adjusted her clothes.

"You really think it's impossible to fall in love at our age?"

She peered over at him and nodded.

"Yeah. I do." She said honestly.

Edwin's lips curved upward, and Lizzie knew it wasn't a good thing.

"Want to bet on that?" He challenged. When his step-sister waved her hand for him to continue, he obeyed. "I bet you… that I can make you fall in love me by the end of the month."

Lizzie arched an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right?"

Edwin shook his head, still smirking.

"I'm dead serious." He told her. "Well? Do we have a deal?"

"No way." She said.

"Why? Afraid you might actually fall for my irresistible Venturi charm?" He taunted.

Lizzie snorted.

"_Me_? Fall in love with _you_? As if."

"How 'bout this: if _you_ win, _I'll_ be your servant for the rest of the year." He said. "That includes doing all of your chores, going to all of your Animal Rights campaigns, and pretty much anything else you want me to do. Even your homework -- specifically Science, which I happen to know for a fact you're struggling with."

Lizzie stiffened, her eyes widening in fear. "How did you…?"

"I hacked into Mrs. Pummelman's computer about a week ago when I was bored." Edwin shrugged. "I could probably change your grade for you. At least then you could show Nora an A- instead of that ugly C. What do you say, Liz? All of my genius will be at your disposal if you win the bet."

Lizzie bit the side of her thumb nervously. She couldn't believe he'd actually played the grade card -- on one hand, she was downright furious that he would sink so low, but on the other hand… she needed it. Science was dragging her entire average down, and if she had to sit through another one of her mom's lectures and be compared to her older sister, she was going to crack. As much she hated to admit it, she _really_ needed all the help she could get. Even if it _was_ technically cheating and went against her morals.

Letting her arm fall to her side, she looked up at him again.

"What do _you_ get out of this?" She questioned. "If you win, that is."

"The satisfaction of finally beating you." Edwin replied, as though it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"That's it?" She said, her tone doing little to hide the suspicion she was harboring.

"That's it." Her step-brother assured her. "Scout's Honor."

"Well then…" Lizzie cleared her throat and extended her hand. "You've got yourself a deal, Edwin Venturi."

X

**And that's the end of the first chapter. I hope it was enjoyable enough.**

**On a side note, Lizzie's friends (Rebecca, Gabby, Amanda, Charlotte) are actual characters. They have been mentioned in various episodes. Nick, on the other hand... was made up. However, for the purpose of this fic, he shall be Noel's younger brother. Don't you love how unrequited love repeats itself?**

**Anyway, please ****REVIEW****!**

_**-Lady Azura-**_


	2. Bubble Invasion

Disclaimer: Don't own _Life With Derek_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: I'm thrilled with the positive response this fic has gotten so far, and I'm sorry it took so long to update, but my friends and family have been keeping me busy.

Still… enjoy!

X

**Wagering Love****  
**_**Bubble Invasion**_

X

It was almost an insult to compare Lizzie to Casey, since the former took great offense to such a thing. In fact, she detested it more than anything else in the world, except perhaps those who hunted innocent, defenseless animals for _fun_. Yet despite this, one couldn't help but notice (and often foolishly point out) their many similarities. Lizzie was a lot like her older sister, even if she tried to deny it.

For instance, like Casey, she had a tendency to be slightly Obsessive Compulsive, so routine and organization were absolutely mandatory unless someone had a death wish. Everything she did, from the time her alarm clock went off at _precisely_ 5:30 AM to the time she crawled into bed at 10:30 PM, followed a delightfully predictable pattern -- at least in Edwin's opinion. He knew her, and he knew her schedule, like the back of his own hand.

Today was no exception.

After waking up to go jog around the neighborhood in nothing but her sweats for about an hour, she returned home, took a shower and got ready for school. Once that was done, she knocked on Marti's door and then disappeared down the hall to fetch Lex -- the newest addition to their blended family -- and help him get dressed for daycare, since her mom and George had already gone to work, leaving her to do all of the parental stuff, which included making breakfast. It was annoying, but _someone_ had to do it, and she couldn't very well leave it to the _other_ teenager that resided under the roof; he'd burn the house down.

She descended down the stairs with Lex, still drowsy and rubbing his eyes (they were the same shade as her own, she mused) sleepily, attached to her hip and made her way into the kitchen to get started. When she heard the shower turn on, she knew Marti was up and found a little bit of comfort in knowing that she wouldn't have to forcibly drag the preteen out of bed that morning kicking and screaming. Her gaze landed on Edwin as soon as she entered. He was an early riser, like her, so his presence didn't startle her. She was, however, mildly surprised to see that he was ready. A smug smile tugged at her lips.

"If you think that _this_," she motioned to his attire, "is going to make me fall for you, you're out of your mind. Anyone can make themselves actually look presentable. Try again."

Edwin tilted his head to the side and eyed her quizzically.

"Whatever do you mean?"

It was funny. He almost sounded genuinely confused, but Lizzie was smart, and she'd lived with him long enough to know when he was feigning naivety. She placed Lex in his highchair before turning to face the _other_ Venturi boy.

"Playing stupid won't get you anywhere either." She said, crossing her arms.

Edwin quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh? Then what will?" He drawled lazily. Before Lizzie could reply, he hopped off the stool he was perched on and sauntered over to her. "Tell me, gattino… what makes you _tick_?"

Lizzie started, eyes wide as saucers, and backed herself into the counter. Their close proximities made her uncomfortable, especially since Edwin, almost seventeen, now towered above her. Until then, she hadn't really noticed how tall he'd gotten over the last few years -- it was disconcerting. The only thing that topped his apparent growth spurt was the fact that his face was near enough that one step forward would bring their lips together. Judging by his smirk (he was definitely Derek's brother), he'd already anticipated that outcome.

Frowning, she groped around for something to hit him with -- preferably something that would cause him pain -- but when she found no potential weapon, she settled on glaring up at him instead.

"Edwin, if you don't get out of my bubble in the next three seconds, I'll knee you so hard you won't ever be able to produce kids."

It was an empty threat, and they both knew it. But Edwin complied anyway and backed off.

Lex, who had been watching the display with intense curiosity and interest, giggled at Edwin when he walked by. The older boy paused to grin and ruffle the toddler's hair before disappearing into the living room to watch TV. Lizzie, in the meantime, let go of the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

It was going to be a long day…

x

As it turned out, Edwin Venturi could be very persistent when he wanted to be. Irritatingly so. Not that he already _wasn't_, with or without motivation, but that was entirely beside the point. He was getting on her last nerve, though, and growing dangerously close to being introduced to her fist. In a span of less than five hours, he had already tried her patience numerous times, doing everything from tugging on her hair during class (making Lizzie question his maturity level) to purposely bumping into her in the halls and knocking her books to the floor, _just_ to get her attention or whatever the hell he was up to. All this, and the day wasn't even over yet.

She could only _imagine_ what else he had in store for her.

So, as soon as the lunch bell rang, the first thing she did was flee to the library in hopes of avoiding him. It was the last place he'd look -- for _her_, anyway. She found a table near the back, sequestered between two large bookcases, making it the perfect hiding place, and promptly sat down. Just as she did so, however, she felt something buzz against her thigh. She hesitated for a moment before pulling out her cell and flipping it open, but relaxed when she discovered that it was only a text from Charlotte.

_**were r u**_

Perhaps it was the Casey in her, but Charlotte's butchering of the English language made her want to punch a wall. Still, she replied, and told her friend her location. It wasn't long before both Charlotte and Rebecca entered the library, and Lizzie hurriedly waved them over. The blonde eyed her suspiciously as she pulled up a chair beside her, but Lizzie pretended not to notice and instead, traced the initials engraved in the table's surface with her forefinger while her companions got comfortable.

"So… why are we here?" Rebecca's voice shattered the awkward silence that had dawned on the three girls. "Do we have a test or something?"

"No, nothing like that." Lizzie assured her, laughing nervously. "I just thought we could use a change of scenery. If you ask me, the cafeteria's getting way too crowded and -"

"You're a horrible liar, Lizzie." Charlotte cut her off, staring blankly at her as she played with a strand of hair. "Why are we _really_ here?"

Lizzie flushed and averted her gaze. She should've known that her friends would see right through her lie… not that she was ever good at it to begin with, but still… she didn't like when people called her out on it. But at the same time, she was silently debating whether or not to tell them about the whole ordeal with Edwin, which, in and of itself, was embarrassing enough, and she most certainly didn't need her closest friends teasing her about it. On the other hand, if she _didn't_ tell them, it would only cause a fight and she _really_ wasn't in the mood for that sort of thing.

She sighed and glanced up once again.

"I'm avoiding someone." She confessed.

Rebecca's eyes immediately lit up at the potentially juicy gossip, and she leaned in.

"Really?" She whispered excitedly. "From who? Is it a boy? Is he _cute_?"

Lizzie grimaced.

"I would hardly call him 'cute'." She muttered.

"So it _is_ a boy!" The redhead squealed. "Tell us who!"

Before Lizzie could answer, another voice joined in on the conversation.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite step-sister!"

_Son of a b-_

Lizzie pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration and ground her teeth, trying desperately to maintain a calm exterior. Taking a deep breath, she slowly counted to ten in her head before smiling thinly at her friends and holding up a finger. "Would you excuse us? This'll only take a second."

She then proceeded to drag Edwin out of the library by his collar and throw him against the nearest locker. Fortunately, it was lunch, so the hallway was empty and no one was around to witness what was about to unfold.

"You know… I had a dream like this once. Except you weren't wearing a bra and I could see your -"

"Don't wanna hear it!" Lizzie snapped, jabbing him in the side. Her step-brother visibly winced and muttered something about "talons for nails" while she continued to glare up at him. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing, following me around like some crazed stalker and harassing me?"

"I thought we went over this yesterday." Edwin said with an exasperated sigh. "I'm trying to make you fall in love with me."

"By pissing me off?" She seethed.

The taller of the two smirked. "It got your attention, didn't it?"

Lizzie promptly released her hold on him with a scowl and took a step back, folding her arms across her chest tightly. Her step-brother shot her a smug look as he fixed his wrinkled shirt, and then mirrored her stance while arching a brow.

"Shouldn't there at least be some rules? Like, oh, I don't know… _not_ invading my personal space?"

When Edwin simply laughed, Lizzie felt her cheeks heat up. Not from embarrassment, but from anger. Anger that things weren't going her way, and that he had the audacity to actually _laugh_ at her request. Before she could say anything, however, he spoke.

"There are no rules. That's the beauty of this bet. I have to do everything in my power -- and I mean _everything_ -- to get you to fall head over heels for me. Even if it means getting you all hot and bothered."

The last remark left her temporarily at loss for words and unable to form anything but an incoherent stutter. It also made her resemble a tomato, though she'd be damned if she ever admitted it was the result of unconsciously picturing _them_ together, doing things that step-siblings shouldn't ever be doing. But the mental image was forever stained in her mind, and so she hoped to hit her head and develop Amnesia within the next twenty-four hours. Then Edwin could take his dirty thoughts and shove them up his -

"You're so _adorable_ when you blush."

"I'm not blushing!" Lizzie spat, quickly regaining the ability to talk. "And another thing… getting me all 'hot and bothered' will only just make me horny at best and want your body -- not that anyone _would_. It won't make me fall for you."

"No, I guess not." Edwin replied with a shrug, unfazed by her insult. "But it's a step. By the way, did I mention that while I'm trying to get into your pants, it's your job to evade my advances? You can do anything, really… except murder or castration."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever. I'm going back to my friends now, and if you want your manhood to remain in tact, I suggest you leave me alone. At _least_ for twenty minutes. That's all I'm asking."

Edwin sighed dramatically.

"I _suppose_ I could do that… if it's what you really want."

"Glad we've reached an agreement, then. See you." With that said, Lizzie turned on her heel and started back for the library.

"What. No kiss?" Edwin called out after her.

Her only response was to flip him the bird and continue on her way.

X

**This chapter was originally going to be longer, but I've decided to use the next few scenes in chapter 3 instead. I hope you guys don't mind.**

**I would also like to thank **NotAContrivance **for helping me out with this chapter. I didn't quite know what I was going to do after the first chapter, but with her suggestions, I was able to sort things out. So… thank you, Lor!**

**Hmm… I wish I had more to say, but I don't, so I'll shut up now.**

**Please ****REVIEW****!**

_**-Lady Azura- **_


	3. Friends Know Best

Disclaimer: Don't own _Life With Derek_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that it took this long to update, but preparations for university have been keeping me preoccupied. However, here's the new chapter. I hope you like it.

On a side note, I'd like to wish _**Aud11**_ a happy belated birthday. Here's a gift to you!

X

**Wagering Love****  
**_**Friends Know Best**_

X

"So… what was _that_ about? Exactly?"

A defeated sigh left Lizzie's lips as soon as she heard Rebecca. Initially, her plan had been to avoid any and all questions regarding Edwin's interruption and her own "out-of-the-norm" behaviour, but given the intense quizzical stares she was currently receiving from both of her friends, she knew she wouldn't be able to evade the interrogation waiting for her. But the McDonald girl remained mute as she neared the table, her face masked with composed indifference that didn't waver even under her friends' scrutinizing gazes. Yes, it seemed that years of living with Derek Venturi proved to be quite useful.

It wasn't until she seated herself comfortably that she spoke at last.

"Nothing important." Short and simple, and hopefully they'd take it and drop the subject.

Apparently, however, that was too much to ask for. Her friends, ever observant (not to mention nosy) when it came to the lives of Thompson High's student body (although she could hardly say the same about academia) knew she was lying through her teeth and weren't about to accept her answer, or lack thereof. Okay, so perhaps Derek and _only_ Derek could make anyone believe what he wanted. Bummer.

"Is that so?" Charlotte pressed.

Lizzie nodded stiffly, and the blonde's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline as she ran her tongue over her teeth and pinned her with a look that clearly read, "Tell-me-the-truth-or-our-friendship-is-over". The aura of doom emanating from her didn't help either, and amidst the girls' staring contest, Rebecca's chair could be heard scraping across the floor as the redhead attempted to distance herself from the pair -- Charlotte, specifically. Unable to withstand the latter's menacing glare any longer, Lizzie dropped her casual façade by slouching forward.

"I… kind of made a bet with Edwin." She said.

Charlotte arched a brow. "About what? To see how many times he creeps up on you?"

"Ha ha." Lizzie deadpanned. "You're hilarious."

"I try."

"Yeah, well, don't quit your day job."

"_Now_ who's the comedian?"

"Guys!" Rebecca squeezed in desperately, only to be "Shh!"-ed by the librarian. Lowering her voice, she murmured, "Can we _please_ get back to the original topic? Lunch is almost over and I want to know what happened!"

"Right." Charlotte agreed, turning to Lizzie. "So what was the bet about?"

"_Is_ about." The brunette corrected. "Unfortunately, it's still going on and…" she nibbled on her bottom lip nervously, mentally scolding herself for not only agreeing to Edwin's stupid proposition in the first place, but for what she was about to do -- or rather, _say_. "Remember yesterday, at lunch?"

"Tch. How could we forget? Classic Lizzie McDonald: Breaker of Hearts everywhere."

Déjà vu. A term often used when one experiences familiarity in a situation, as if said situation has already occurred before.

In Lizzie's case, Charlotte's statement had already been said, only by Edwin and worded a bit differently. It was getting annoying.

"_Anyway_, Edwin witnessed the whole thing and decided to tease me about it after school. When I told him _why_ I rejected Nick, and everyone else who's ever asked me out, he challenged me and told me that he could make me fall in love with him by the end of the month. So that's what he's been trying to do all day."

There was a brief pause before Charlotte, torn between looking amused and horrified, said, "Fall for _him_?" and then snorted. "He's out of his mind. No self-respecting girl, much less a girl with your status, would _ever_ fall for someone like him. His _brother_, without a doubt, but definitely not him." She sighed melodramatically and combed her fingers through her hair. "The boy is clearly delusional."

Lizzie narrowed her eyes. Charlotte didn't know what she was talking about; she didn't know Edwin like Lizzie did. Sure, he was a huge dork; sure, he could be really gross every now and then; and sure, in times like these, he _really_ peeved her off to the point where she wanted nothing more than to claw his eyes out… but despite all this, he had his good qualities too.

He was incredibly smart, for one -- the IQ test they'd taken online a few years back during a particularly boring summer had revealed _that_ -- and he never hesitated to express his emotions. Derek might have been the "hot" brother that could make girls swoon with just a simple smirk, but Edwin was the "sensitive" brother, and girls generally seemed to like that trait in guys. He wasn't _bad_ looking, either -- not that Lizzie wanted to think of Edwin as even _remotely_ attractive. The point _was_… Charlotte had no right to pass judgment on him, even though Lizzie, herself, had done so countless times before. But she was his step-sister. _She_ was _allowed_ to.

And therein lied the difference.

She was about to jump to Edwin's defense when Rebecca shattered the tense silence that had swept over the trio.

"Umm… isn't that illegal or something?" Creases formed on her forehead as her brows drew together. "I mean… aren't you related?"

Lizzie blinked, perplexed. "What?"

"Well…" Rebecca went on, "say you _do_ end up falling for him -"

"Heaven forbid." Charlotte muttered, rolling her eyes.

"- it's not like you guys could like… progress from there or anything."

Lizzie could only gape, unable to come up with a coherent response. It was as if her brain had temporarily shut down. Fortunately, Charlotte's seemed to be working just fine.

"Well, 'technically' they're not actually related, remember? He's her _step_-brother."

"It's still weird…" Rebecca murmured, and the blonde nodded in agreement before swivelling around to face the neglected friend they were gossiping about.

"Liz, _what_ the _hell_ possessed you to concede to something so stupid? Now I'm gonna have to go buy brain soap just so I can wash out the images of you and Edweirdo swapping spit. Do you have any idea how traumatizing this is going to be for me?" She whined.

"You make it sound like I'm gonna lose!" Lizzie hissed accusingly. "Besides, it's not like I had much of a choice. He hacked into Pummelman's computer, saw my crappy marks and agreed to help me if I won."

"And what if _he_ wins? What does _he_ get?" Charlotte asked.

"The satisfaction of finally beating me." Lizzie replied. "That's what he said, anyway."

Charlotte and Rebecca traded disbelieving glances. The McDonald girl frowned at this.

"_What_?"

The redhead bit her lip.

"Are you sure that's _all_ he wants?" She asked cautiously.

"… what?"

"She _means_…" Charlotte started, before trailing off and shaking her head. "What are the conditions of the bet?"

"He does everything he can to make me fall for him while I do everything I can _not_ too." Lizzie said. "Why?"

Charlotte made a face. "Hmm… Becca, how much do you want to bet that Venturi just wants to pop her cherry?"

Say what?

Lizzie gawked at her blonde friend, on the verge of foaming at the mouth while her left eye twitched uncontrollably. She couldn't believe her ears. Just the thought of her and Edwin doing _that_ -- of all things! -- was enough to make the color drain from her face and the bile rise in her throat. Neither of her "friends" appeared to notice, though, and continued on with their conversation.

"I think a better question would be… _could_ he? I mean, think about it… it's not like he's even been with a girl for more than a couple weeks, and I highly doubt that Michelle or Helen or Molly would've sunk so low. He's probably never even made it to second base, much less -"

Lizzie finally snapped out of her reverie.

"Okay, enough!" She hissed. "Here's a thought… let's _not_ talk about Edwin's sex life."

Charlotte smirked. "Or lack of."

Lizzie glared at her before throwing her arms up in frustration and standing.

"That's _it_. I give up. I knew it was a bad idea to tell you guys. I'm outta here."

With that said, she turned and marched out of the library, ignoring her friends' pleas and protests as she did so.

X

Nora McDonald-Venturi nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the front door slam shut, hard enough to make the windows to rattle. She was in the middle of cooking dinner, and almost dropped the tray of baked potatoes she was holding. Poking her head out into the hallway, she saw her youngest daughter angrily kicking off her shoes and throwing her backpack onto the floor. She was obviously upset about something.

After placing the tray on the counter, she made her way out to greet her.

"Lizard, what's wrong?"

Lizzie jumped.

"Mom! What are you doing home so early?"

"Cooking." Nora replied. "We're having company over tonight." She paused. "Where's Edwin?"

Before Lizzie could answer her, the door swung open once again and the teen in question stumbled in, looking worse for wear with twigs in his hair and his clothes covered in dirt.

Nora had half a mind to ask if he was being bullied at school again, but kept her mouth closed, watching instead as her step-son pointed an accusing finger at her daughter.

"Lizzie! What the hell! Why'd you push me?" He cried.

Lizzie stared blankly at him.

"You invaded my bubble. _Again_."

And with that, she whipped around and made her way upstairs. Edwin, meanwhile, turned his gaze on his step-mother for some kind of help, but Nora merely shrugged and headed back into the kitchen to finish making dinner.

"Sorry, Ed. Girls don't like their bubbles invaded. Maybe you should listen to her next time."

X

**This is the part where I usually say something, like bitch about how much I hate the chapter. Don't get me wrong… I do… but I'm too tired to go into detail at the moment.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Before I go, though… who caught the Lemony Snicket reference? If you did… here, have a cookie.**

**Please ****REVIEW****.**

_**-Lady Azura-**_


	4. Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: Don't own _Life With Derek_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: I apologize for taking nearly a year to update, but university kept me quite busy, and during that time I got back into anime and well… that's where my focus has been for the last little while. But as a birthday present to **Erieaud**, and also in light of the premiere of _**Vacation With Derek**_… here is chapter 4.

X

**Wagering Love****  
**_**Familiar Faces**_

X

Lizzie knew that simply locking her door wouldn't be enough to keep Edwin out, since he knew how to pick them - she blamed Derek for that. So she'd barricaded the entrance just to be on the safe side. She realized it was silly; ridiculous and paranoid, even, since Edwin was far from dangerous, and she was perfectly capable of taking him on should he ever try anything. Not that he would, but he _was_ annoying, and after such an agonizingly long day at school, all Lizzie wanted was some alone time. Was that really too much to ask for?

Unfortunately, her door being blocked didn't stop Edwin from _texting_ her. The incessant buzzing had actually made her consider snapping her cell-phone in half and tossing it out the window, but in the end she settled for turning it off before collapsing on her bed and falling asleep for a few hours.

She awoke to a commotion sounding from hallway, and after moving everything out of the way, she pulled open the door and was genuinely surprised to find Derek standing there. He was talking to Marti a few feet away, ruffling her _pink_ hair and complimenting her on "living up to the Venturi name" by getting grounded… for the fifth time in two weeks.

The twelve-year-old's only response was to grin proudly.

"I learned from the best!"

"And don't you forget it, Smarti."

"Derek?" Lizzie finally found her voice. "What are you doing here?"

Derek's gaze fell on her, and he smirked. "What? I'm not allowed to visit anymore? Are you that eager to get rid of me?"

Before Lizzie could reply, another voice interjected.

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

Casey emerged from the attic, Edwin following closely behind much to Lizzie's displeasure, and came to a halt at the foot of the stairs to glance at Derek challengingly. He rolled his eyes and said nothing, but Lizzie knew the gears in his brain were already turning. It was only a matter of time before the house would be in chaos, and her sister would be shrieking "_Der_-ek!" at the top of her lungs for whatever prank he was to bestow upon her. It would be as if the two elder children had never left.

She felt a bit nostalgic.

"How long are you gonna be here?" asked Edwin.

Lizzie blinked, wondering how long he'd been standing next to her without her noticing.

"Only for dinner." Casey replied, clearly disheartened.

"What! Only _dinner_?" Marti cried.

"'fraid so, Smarti."

Her face fell, and Derek quickly added, "Hey, don't be sad! Listen, why don't I take you to get your nose pierced the next time I'm in London? How's that sound?"

The pink-haired girl's blue eyes lit up like a Christmas tree almost instantly, and she grinned toothily at her favorite brother. But her excitement was cut short when Casey cried, "_Derek_!" and shot him a horrified look. Lizzie stifled a laugh.

"I have a serious case of déjà vu all of a sudden." Edwin whispered to her, "What about you, Liz?"

"Oh yeah," she snorted, then turned her head to glower at him, and hissed, "Edwin, get your hand off my ass before I break it."

"But it's just so… nice and taut! And squeezable!"

"Do you have a death wish or something?"

"Not quite, but there _is_ a seventy-two percent chance that I _might_ be a masochist. What do ya say, Liz? Wanna test that theory out?"

He jumped out of the way before she could hit him. She glared instead, hoping that the intensity of it would somehow make his head explode, but when that didn't happen she made a frustrated sound in the back of her throat. After glancing at her other three siblings to make sure none of them had seen or heard the exchange, she slipped past and made her way down to the kitchen.

George was hovering over the stove while her mother attended to Lex nearby.

"Chicken parmesan, George? What's the special occasion?"

"Derek and Casey are visiting." Nora answered for her husband, "We haven't seen them since August, and since it's the one food they can actually agree on, well…"

"I get it." Lizzie nodded in understanding, and waved at Lex when he spotted her and began squirming around in his highchair. "Hey Cutie! How's my favorite boy in the whole wide world?"

"Stubborn as always." Her mother replied, "He refused to take a nap at daycare, and then caused a ruckus after lunch."

"I wonder where he gets _that_ from." Lizzie joked, sparing a glance at her step-father.

"Hey, don't look at _me_!" George cried defensively, causing both his wife and step-daughter to stifle their laughs.

With a defeated sigh, Nora turned to face Lex once more. "Why couldn't you be more like Casey and Lizzie? I swear, you Venturi men…"

"And women." Marti sang as she entered the kitchen and swiped an apple off the counter.

"Sorry kiddo, you've still got a long way to go. And shouldn't you be in your room? I thought I grounded you."

"But _Dad_! Heidi's having a party on Saturday and I _have_ to be there!"

"Well, you should've thought about that before you dyed your hair pink."

Marti narrowed her eyes and planted her hands firmly on her hips.

"You guys let Lizzie dye _her_ hair." She reminded them.

George groaned. "That was different."

"_How_?" Marti cried, exasperated.

"She was older."

"Only by a year!"

"Yes, well, when you're thirteen -"

"That's what you said _last_ year!" The youngest Venturi girl snapped, and then whipped around and stormed up the stairs. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO UNFAIR?"

Seconds later, a door slammed loudly, causing the windows to rattle and more than a few picture frames to hit the floor. Lizzie winced, before shooting a sympathetic look at her mother and George, and quietly slipping out of their sight.

X

"That was some show…"

Lizzie lifted her head from her knees to glare at her unwanted guest. Edwin merely smiled weakly and flipped on the switch, casting light into their old "meeting place" - oh, how that brought back memories. After closing the door, he struggled to find a comfortable position on the floor across from her, and failed miserably, eventually settling for sitting cross-legged.

"Has the Games Closet always been this small?" He asked, in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. She was sure her sour demeanor was probably emanating off her in waves and causing a disturbance.

"Go away…" Lizzie muttered, "I'm not in the mood."

"Well, that makes two of us." Edwin said with a shrug, and when she raised a suspicious eyebrow at him, he elaborated. "Call it a temporary truce - emphasis on the _temporary_. As in it probably won't last for more than a few hours."

Lizzie snorted. "And I'm supposed to believe that because…?"

"When have I ever lied to you?" The dark-haired teen countered.

"Point." She conceded.

As if on cue, an awkward silence fell upon them. Fortunately, it didn't last long, and Edwin was quick to shatter it.

"Can you believe we used to fit in here? You, me, Marti… and Teddy, that one time."

She remembered, as clear as day, and fought back the smile that was tugging at her lips. "Yeah."

"Then puberty attacked."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Ah, yes… _puberty_."

"Great memories, eh?" Edwin chuckled.

"For _you_, maybe."

"What are you talking about? You completely lucked out!"

"That may be true, but… girls are cruel." Lizzie told him.

"Not all girls."

"Most of them."

"You weren't."

"And yet I've been officially dubbed Thompson High's 'Ice Queen'. Funny, how that works."

Edwin made a face. "It's only a nickname… it'll pass eventually. Besides, I wasn't aware that it bothered you."

"It _doesn't_." Lizzie snapped, "I don't let stuff like that get to me. I was just saying."

"Hey, _you_ brought it up."

"Whatever." She muttered.

She glanced away, and so did he. The _Monopoly_ box beside her head suddenly became very interesting, at least for a while, before Lizzie spoke again.

"You know… I was the one who encouraged her to do it. Dye her hair, I mean." She confessed.

"Who? Marti?"

She scoffed. "Who else would it be?"

"Stop being a bitch, Lizzie. I was _just_ confirming. You don't have to chew me out."

Lizzie narrowed her eyes. "Calling me a 'bitch' isn't gonna earn you points in my book, _Ed_."

"Uh, this is a 'temporary truce' _Liz_. I'm not trying to woo you right now." He snapped.

"'_Woo_'?"

Edwin let out an annoyed sigh and rose to his feet, hands raised in

defeat. "That's it, I give up. I try to comfort you, and get mocked instead.

I'm out."

"_Good_." She spat.

"_Fine_." He tossed a glare over his shoulder and grabbed the

doorknob. "I'll see you at dinner, _sis_."

"Looking forward to it." Lizzie deadpanned.

"I'm sure you are." He sneered, and there was something very

lecherous about his tone that made his step-sister's blood boil.

It took most of her willpower not to kick her foot out and trip him, but

she knew that it would only end badly. For _her_, and she didn't like the

thought of being at Edwin's beck-and-call during their bet. No good would

come from it, she was sure.

"I thought you were leaving." She said, instead.

"I'm _trying_!"

Those words made her stiffen. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Edwin tried to twist and jiggle the knob, but with no avail.

"Umm… I think the lock is jammed."

"_WHAT!_"

X

**I am so unbelievably tired right now. I can barely keep my eyes **

**open.**

** This is the first chapter that I've typed in one sitting. I didn't **

**write it out beforehand or make drafts or anything, so I'm not entirely **

**sure whether I'm pleased or not. I shall see…**

_**-Lady-Azura-**_


End file.
